


All I want for Christmas is you

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아직 서로에게 고백하지 못한 셜록과 존의 크리스마스.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> 정말 즐거웠던 2011년의 크리스마스를 기념하며.

크리스마스 이브는 연인들의 날이던가. 존은 퇴근길에 런던시내 한복판을 지나면서 마구 쏟아져 나온 커플더미에 반쯤 휘청거리며 길을 걸어야 했다. 버스를 타자니 만원이었고, 택시를 타자니 이번달 집세 생각이 난다. 그는 가벼운 주머니를 뒤져 셜록에게 줄 선물을 샀다. 이번달은 정말 많이 아껴야 했다. 그는 크리스마스 케이크를 살까 하다가 남자에게 비웃음음 살게 뻔해 그만두었다.  
  
사실 셜록의 선물을 사는데도 고민이 많았다. 수입이라고는 거의 없는 세계 유일의 자문탐정께서는 취향이 워낙 고아하셔서 벨스타프 코트나 돌체 셔츠가 아니면 입지 않았다. 설마 장갑도 그럴까 싶어 셜록 몰래 들춰본 그것의 브랜드는 폴스미스. 존은 저도 모르게 씁쓸한 미소를 짓고 말았다. 그는 장신구나 옷종류는 과감히 넘기기로 했다. 그런 것을 제외하고 셜록에게 필요한 것이 뭐가 있을까.  
  
니코틴 패치?  
물론 셜록은 좋아할 것이다. 반가워하겠지. 하지만 니코틴 패치를 크리스마스 선물로 사야하는 내 기분은?  
살인사건?  
오, 안돼. 이건 안돼.  
...마약?  
존은 눈가를 짚었다.  
  
그는 점심시간에 재빨리 샌드위치를 씹어 삼켰고, 근처 상점가를 돌며 선물로 줄만한 것을 찾아보았다. 가방은 부담스럽다. 남자가 모노그램이 박힌 루이비통을 사용할 것 같진 않지만, 브랜드를 한눈에 알아보기 힘든 에르메스나 불가리가 취향일 것 같은 불길한 기분이 들었다. 그런건 자신의 월급으로는 택도 없는 물건이다. 게다가 셜록은 가방을 거의 사용하지 않는다. 그럼 구두? 존은 아침에 슬쩍 확인한 입생로랑의 마크를 떠올렸다. 자신이 신고 다니는 워커(그래, 구두가 아니다. 구두를 신을 일은 일년에 10번도 안된다고!)는 셜록이 신은 신발의 1/10도 안되는 가격이었다. 그래도 큰맘먹고 산건데 말이지. 그럼 향수? 존은 고개를 저었다. 셜록은 향수를 사용하지 않는다. 게다가 자신의 향기가 수사에 방해가 된다고 내다 버릴 확률도 컸다. 시계? 존은 다시 눈가를 짚었다. 아침에 슬쩍 본 브랜드는 떠올리고 싶지도 않았다. 잘 모르는 브랜드라 검색해봤는데... 존은 진심으로 저 남자가 돈이 부족해서 플랫메이트를 구한게 맞는지 고민해야 했다. 그럼 뭐가 있을까. 남자에게 필요한 물건. 그리고 손이 하얗게 얼때쯤이 되어 발견한 그것은 파커의 만년필이었다. 아주 비싼것도 아니지만 그렇다고 너무 저렴한것도 아닌, 적당한 수준이었다. 셜록이 걸치고 있는것의 가격 평균을 내본다면 파커보다는 몽블랑이나 워터맨을 골라야 하는게 아닌가 싶지만 거기까진 자신도 부담스러웠다. 그냥 가볍게... 대충 쓰는 펜으로 하라지 뭐. 그는 은빛의 포장지에 곱게 쌓인 펜을 받아들어 자켓 안쪽 주머니에 넣었다.  
  
그는 인파에 휩쓸리며 겨우겨우 코스를 잡았고, 인적이 드문 거리에 진입했다. 날은 너무 추웠고 바람도 심했다. 존은 주머니에 손을 깊이 쑤셔넣은 채 한숨을 쉬었다. 셜록이 좋아할까? 남자의 평소 반응대로라면 ‘남들이 다 사니까 분위기에 휩쓸려 무분별한 소비를 하는 건 지금 나이에 어울리지 않는게 아니냐’는 둥의 헛소리를 들을 가능성이 컸다. 존은 시선을 닫으며 고개를 저었다. 젠장, 괜히 산건가. 순간 근처의 옷가게에서 노랫소리가 들려왔다.  
  
I don′t want a lot for Christmas  
There′s just one thing I need  
I don′t care about presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
  
머리이어 캐리 특유의 시원하게 올라가는 고음에 절로 기분이 좋아졌다. 지독히도 추운 날씨였지만 거리를 걷는 사람들은 웃고 있었고, 연인의 손을 꼭 잡고 있었다. 존은 가로등 근처에 서서 잠시 노래를 들었다.  
  
I don′t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don′t care about presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don′t need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won′t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
  
트리 밑의 선물엔 관심없어요.  
벽난로에 양말을 걸 필요도 없어요.  
내가 원하는 크리스마스 선물은 당신이예요.  
  
노래를 들으며 존은 셜록을 떠올렸다. 지난 3년간 자신이 어떤 기분으로 남자의 곁을 지켰는지 그는 꿈에도 모를 것이다. 첫 만남때 ‘난 일과 결혼했다’고 냉막하게 이야기했던 일은 존의 머릿속에 콱 박혀 있었다. 감히 어찌 고백할 수 있겠는가. 그는 좋은 친구(혹은 동료)를 연기했다. 그리고 여기까지 왔다. 아침이면 토스트를 구워주고, 펜을 찾아주고, 가끔은 자켓속의 핸드폰을 꺼내주는 사람으로 말이다. (존은 순간 우울해졌다) 항간에 이런 사람을 ‘조수’라고 표현한다지. 난 ‘애인’이 되고 싶은데 말야. 하늘을 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬자 하얀 입김이 피어올랐다. 즐거운 음악을 듣고 있는데도 씁쓸해졌다.  
  
산타 클로스가 있다면.  
그래서 내 소원을 들어준다면.  
난 기꺼이 셜록을 달라고 말할 수 있는데.  
  
베이커가에 다다를수록 거리는 한산해졌고, 221B 근처에 왔을 즈음엔 완전히 조용해져 있었다. 존은 힘없이 계단을 밟고 올라섰다. 왠지 우울했다. 선물을 줘도 남자는 기뻐하지 않을 것이다. 크리스마스에 함께 무언가를 하지도 않을 것이다. 사건이 생기면 바로 튀어나가겠지. 함께 케이크를 먹거나, 촛불을 켜고 식사를 하거나, 영화를 보거나, 함께 소파에 앉아 다정한 이야기를 나누는 일도 없을 것이다. 셜록은 늦잠 잘테고, 지루해하며 벽에 총을 쏠테고, 가엾은 스마일리는 더 너덜너덜해질 것이다. 존은 꾹 쥐고 있어서 따뜻해진 열쇠를 꺼내 문을 열었다. 끼익- 하는 소리와 함께 열린 문 너머는 어둡고 조용했다. 존은 눈썹을 올리고는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 시선을 올리자 거실 문 너머 희미한 빛이 스며나오고 있었다. 집에는 있는 모양이군. 존은 문을 닫고 계단을 오르기 시작했다. 선물은 뭐라고 말하면서 줘야하지? ‘메리 크리스마스, 셜록!’ 하면서? 아니면 ‘그냥 생각나서 샀어’ 라고? 아냐, 이건 이상해. 그럼 ‘자네한테 필요할 것 같았어’라고 할까? 존은 입술을 길게 늘이며 미간을 좁혔다. 셜록에겐 펜이 많았다. 먹히지도 않을 말이군. 역시 그냥 솔직히 말하는게 낫겠어. 어차피 선물을 내미는 순간 그는 바로 눈치챌 것이다. ‘남들이 다 하는 흔한 크리스마스 선물’이라는 것을. 존은 가볍게 포기하고 계단을 올랐다. 기뻐하는 얼굴이 보고 싶어서, 그를 생각하는 마음이 넘쳐나서 구입한거지만 주고 나서 어떤 반응일지 –그것도 나쁜 쪽으로- 빤히 예상되니 품 속의 상자가 무겁게 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 그냥 아무것도 안 사는게 정답이었을지도 모른다. 그는 기운빠진 손으로 거실의 문을 열었다. 부엌에서 뭔가 소리가 들리더니 허드슨 부인이 나왔다.  
  
“오, 존! 정말 추웠죠? 오느라 수고했어요.”  
“어, 안녕하세요 허드슨 부인. 뭔가 하고 계셨나요?”  
“아녜요, 그냥 뭘 좀 도왔을 뿐이예요. 그럼, 셜록! 난 이제 가볼테니 잘 해보렴!”  
  
무슨 이야긴지 이해하지 못한 존이 눈가를 찌푸리는데 셜록이 거실로 나왔다. 그는 평상시같은 모습이었다. 검은 수트와, 매력적인 셔츠. 존은 가볍게 인사했다.  
  
“다녀왔어, 셜록.”  
“그래.”  
  
그는 자켓을 벗어 근처에 거는 존의 곁으로 다가왔고, 허드슨 부인의 호들갑스런 목소리에 멈추었다.  
  
“오, 셜록! 겨우살이 아래구나!”  
  
자켓을 든 자세 그대로 굳은 존은 시선을 들어 천장을 올려다 봤다. 그녀의 말대로 천장엔 겨우살이가 매달려 있었다. 존은 어이없다는 표정으로 허드슨 부인을 바라봤다.  
  
“아니, 이 플랫에 왠 겨우살이가...”  
“존, 그게 중요한게 아니죠! 키스해요!”  
“...무...네?!”  
  
당황한 존은 허드슨 부인만 바라보고 있었다. 차마 셜록은 볼 수 없었다. 그의 표정이 짐작되었기 때문이었다. 아마도 ‘그런 바보 같은 전통은 우리와 하등 관계도 없습니다’ 따위의 이야길 하겠지. 뭔가 탁-하고 체념되는 기분에 존은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 손을 내저으려 했고, 갑작스레 허리를 붙들려 잠시 비틀거렸다. 긴 손가락이 강하게 존의 손목을 움켜잡아 그를 잡아 세웠다. 존은 빳빳하게 굳어 자신을 잡아 끈 상대를 올려다 봤다.  
  
셜록이었다.  
  
존은 얼굴 근육이 경련을 일으키는 걸 느끼며 더듬더듬 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
“...셜...록?”  
“그럼 난 이만 가볼게요. 호호호호호”  
  
허드슨 부인은 기분좋은 듯 웃으며 거실의 문을 닫았고, 존은 셜록의 품에 갇혀 점차 석화되어 갔다.  
  
“...자...자네 그만 좀,”  
“이왕 겨우살이 아래에 선 김에 전통을 따라보는 것도 좋지 않겠나?”  
“...뭐?!”  
“어차피 보는 사람도 없잖아.”  
“아, 그렇긴 하지만... 아니, 그게 중요한게 아니라!”  
“그저 키스하는 것 뿐인데 중요하고 안 중요하고를 따질건 또 뭐란 말인가.”  
“아니, 그건... 아니 잠깐! 그저 키스라니! 난 남자거든?!”  
“스트레이트던 게이던 신경쓰지 않는다고 했던건 자네 아니었나?”  
“그건 그렇지만, 난 자네가...”  
“나도 신경쓰지 않는다고 말했었네.”  
  
듣고보니 맞는 말이라 존은 입을 다물었다. 어딘지 불만스러워 보이는 셜록은 존의 얼굴을 가만히 응시했고 그의 허리를 좀더 잡아 끌었다. 얼굴이 좀 더 접근했다. 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 어떻게 해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 바싹 다가온 창백한 얼굴과 이마에 닿는 남자의 곱슬 머리. 오르내리는 셜록의 팽팽한 가슴 근육. 존은 자신의 심장이 미친 듯이 방망이질하고 있는걸 느꼈다. 이건 정말, 너무 환상적이었다.  
  
“눈 감아.”  
  
낮은 목소리에 존은 시선을 닫았다. 그리고, 놀랍도록 부드러운 무언가가 닿아왔다. 뺨을 감싸쥐는 손바닥이 느껴졌다. 셜록의 호흡이 느껴진다. 더 가까이 밀착해 체온을 나눈다. 존은 고개를 기울여 입술을 벌렸다. 그리고 셜록의 혀가 깊이 파고 들었다. 완벽한 크리스마스였다.

* * *

  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children′s  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won′t you bring me the one I really need  
won′t you please bring my baby to me  
  
창밖을 바라보는 셜록은 뭔가 불만스러운 듯 입술을 일그러트리고 있었다. 허드슨 부인은 바구니에 담긴 쿠키와 빵을 테이블에 올려두며 이야기했다.  
  
“좋은 노래지 않니, 셜록?”  
  
그녀가 튼 라디오에선 흥겨운 노래가 흘러나오고 있었다.  
  
“뭐, 저완 관계 없는 것 같네요.”  
“아직 존에게 아무것도 못한거구나!”  
  
대답하지 않는 셜록의 뒷모습을 바라보며 허드슨 부인은 씨익 웃어보였다.  
  
“그래서 오늘 뭔갈 준비해왔단다, 셜록. 이걸 좀 도와주겠니?”  
  
그는 어딘지 지친 표정으로 시선을 돌렸고, 그녀의 손에 들린 겨우살이를 보곤 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
“존이 그런거에 넘어올 것 같진 않은데요.”  
“크리스마스잖니. 믿어보렴. 분명 잘 될테니 말이다.”  
  
셜록은 뭔가 미심쩍다는 얼굴을 하고 있었지만 순순히 그녀의 손에서 겨우살이를 받아들었다. 그녀가 조언했다.  
  
“이왕이면 존이 설 것 같은 장소가 좋겠구나. 외투를 거는 곳 위가 좋겠어.”  
허드슨 부인은 옷걸이 위쪽을 가리켰고, 셜록은 의자를 끌어다가 올라갔다. 천장에 작은 압정을 박고 겨우살이를 묶기 시작했다.  
  
“나머진 크리스마스에 맡기렴 셜록. 오늘은 분명 성공할 수 있을거야.”  
  
남자의 긴 손가락 끝이 부지런히 겨우살이를 고정시켰다. 그는 라디오에서 흘러나오는 노래를 듣고 있었다.  
  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
  
  
All I want for Christmas is you


End file.
